lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf Rock TV (lost animated series; 1984)
Wolf Rock TV was an animated series produced by Dick Clark and originally broadcast in 1984 on ABC. It starred famed radio DJ "Wolfman Jack" (real name: Robert Weston Smith) as a fictionalized cartoon version of himself. Plot In the show, he would host a rock music TV program with three teenagers, Sarah, Sunny and Ricardo, while playing some real live action music videos. A parrot named Bopper also appeared as their pet (and likely comic relief). They had a manager, Mr. Morris, who would show dislike towards the kind of music Jack showcases. A segment was Wolf Rock News and another was The Rock N' Roll Museum with live-action interviews. Aftermath The series was reaired in 1989 with the other animated series Kidd Video (also music-themed, featuring teen heroes and live action music videos) in a segment known as "The Wolf Rock Power Hour". While Kidd Video’s episodes survive on unlicensed VHS recordings, there are no known viewable copies of full Wolf Rock TV episodes''.'' It is very unlikely that the series would ever come out on DVD, due to the great number of music/music videos used in the episodes that would be very expensive to license (the same problem that happened with Kidd Video). Several animation cels have popped out on websites such as Ebay or The Deep Archives. At least one of them has come out from the Van Eaton Galleries, in California. Excerpt A VHS recording of ABC's Saturday Morning Preview Park (dated September 7th 1984) has surfaced on YouTube, starring "Weird Al" Yankovic with two actors in full-body suits impersonating Scrappy-Doo and Scooby-Doo. The three characters are at the "Knott's Berry Farm" theme park while talking about three upcoming animated series: Turbo Teen, Dragon's Lair and Wolf Rock TV. A very short preview of each is given at first and then Yankovic, accompanied by the dogs, visits a ride that is theme-related to the cartoon (bumper cars for Turbo Teen and a cave that hides a fire-breathing dragon for Dragon's Lair) while more details about each show is given. However, the available VHS recording stops while the "dragon cave" skit ends, and the uploader claims this is the only part he has. The short preview of Wolf Rock TV shows a dancing young man, Wolfman Jack in an extreme close-up and Hopper breakdancing and described by the voice-over as ''"hip-talking and moondancing" ''with no mention of the other characters. Gallery wolf rock tv cel.jpeg|An animation cel from the series, showing Bopper and Wolfman Jack. wolf rock b.jpg|A cel showing the main characters. wolfrocktv friends.jpg|A cel showing several of the characters. wolf rock a.jpg|Another cel of the cartoon. wolfrock parrots.JPG|Another cel showing some parrots; possibly friends/relatives of Bopper. Wolf Rock TV New York.jpg|Another cel of the cartoon. Wolf Rock TV bird.jpg|Another cel of Bopper. Wolf_Rock_TV_bird_running.jpg Wolf_Rock_TV_birds_pics.jpg wolfman and bopper.gif|A promotional image of Wolfman Jack with Bopper. wolf rock tv.jpg|A promotional image showing the main cast. wolf sticker.jpg|A very rare sticker album. Wolf_rock_sheet.jpg|Closer look at the sticker panel. Wolf_rock_back.jpg|Back of the sticker panel, showing the characters. Wolf_rock_stickers.jpg|Closer look at the stickers. Wolf_rock_sticker_album.jpg|Front of the sticker album. The inside pages are blank. wolf rock tv color book.JPG|A rare color/activity book. abc saturday morning.jpg|Illustrated preview for Saturday Morning Preview Park, including "Wolf Rock TV". abc saturday morning ad.jpg|Another magazine ad. wolf rock tv ad.jpg|Closer look on a magazine ad. Wolf Watch.jpg|A rare wrist watch. wolfrocktv weird.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - live-action part. wolfrocktv weird2.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show. wolfrocktv wolf.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - Wolfman Jack. wolfrocktv bite.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - Jack closeup. wolfrocktv palata.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - Jack extreme closeup. wolfrocktv bopper.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - Bopper. wolfrocktv bopper mon.jpg|Screencap of a VHS recording preview of the show - Bopper breakdancing. References *http://www.toonarific.com/show.php?show_id=3965 Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV